¿Recuerdas?
by BrokenDoll-K
Summary: [One-Shot] Yo siempre he tenido memoria fotográfica. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo... Todo este tiempo lo recuerdo con exactitud. Todos pasan en mi mente como si de un video se tratara. Recuerdo todo con lujo de detalle, porque contigo todo momento se convierte en hermosos recuerdos... HinataxYui. Disfrútenlo.


_¡Bienvenido seas, lector! Déjeme presentarme, yo soy Kinomi. Una pequeña muñeca la cual esta rota y no ha sido reparada._

_Soy una lectora fiel de fanfiction, pero hasta ahora es que me he atrevido a subir una historia propia, es mi primera historia publicada y la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa... De verdad espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier critica constructiva sera muy bien recibida por su servidora ^^_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Angel Beats! utilizados en esta historia fueron creados por Jun Maeda y GotoP. Historia de mi autoría escrita solo por motivos recreativos._

**¿Recuerdas? - Por BrokenDoll-K**

Me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos…

Era un día bastante soleado, secaba rápidamente el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de mi mano tratando de no perderme ni de un segundo del partido de baseball en el que estaba participando. No era la gran cosa, mis compañeros de clases y yo salimos temprano del instituto así que decidimos hacer un juego improvisado para pasar el rato.

Recuerdo que yo estaba cubriendo el jardín derecho, cuando Noda bateo hacia mi dirección, pero el muy idiota no controlando su fuerza -como siempre- la llevo mas allá de nuestro "campo improvisado". Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y todos de manera automática hicimos una mueca.

_Demonios..._

— ¡Noda idiota!— Grito notoriamente molesta nuestra amiga "Yurippe" retirándose la gorra para después lanzársela — ¿Viste lo que hiciste? ¡Nos has metido en problemas a todos!

—Yurippe yo…— Comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por Shiina.

—Que cortito de mente eres— Fue lo único que dijo, cruzándose los brazos.

— ¡Tu…!

—Dejen de discutir— Hablo nuevamente Yurippe con una clara mueca de frustración —Noda— El aludido de inmediato dirigió su mirada hasta la peli-morada — ¿Qué estas esperando para ir por la pelota?— Pregunto colocando sus brazos en su cadera, en forma de jarra.

— ¡Yurippe!— Hable por fin, moviendo mi brazo de un lado a otro, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban presentes —No te preocupes, yo iré por la pelota— Me ofrecí con una sonrisa por lo cual Noda bufo.

—Claro que tienes que ir tu— Fue lo que dijo —Después de todo, tú has sido el idiota que no la ha podido atrapar— Termino la frase. Un pequeño tic apareció en mi ceja derecha pero lo ignore, suspirando en modo de resignación. Hice un ademan con mi mano en significado de "Lo que digas'" antes de darme la vuelta y caminar hacia la casa que había sido la afectada por nuestro pequeño juego improvisado.

No estaba tan lejos, por lo que no me apresure en correr o algo por el estilo. Solo camine con las manos en mis bolsillos dejando que el viento se encargara de secar el sudor de mi frente. Agradecí tener el cabello corto, para así no tener que estar acomodando los mechones pegados a la frente, como hacia Otonashi algunas veces. Llegue a la casa, al ver la ventana rota la vergüenza se apodero de mi por lo que baje la cabeza antes de tocar el timbre de aquella casa.

Una mujer de cabellos de un color un tanto peculiar abrió la puerta con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Solo pude mantener mi cabeza gacha ante ella, con un pequeño rubor de vergüenza en mis mejillas. Las palabras simplemente no querían salir de mi garganta.

—Etto…— Fue lo único que salió de mis labios en aquel momento, todavía con la mirada fija en mis zapatos deportivos color gris. La mujer ladeo su cabeza sonriendo y fue cuando hablo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle joven?— Fue lo que había dicho. Simplemente asentí todavía con la cabeza gacha. Señale la ventana avergonzado y fue cuando ella soltó una pequeña risa —Ya veo… ¿Tú has sido el que rompió la ventana de mi pequeña niña?— Me pregunto. Automáticamente eleve mi cabeza negando de manera casi frenética.

— ¡N-No he sido yo! — Exclame rápidamente —Yo… Pues… Etto… Mis amigos… Jugando baseball… Entonces la pelota— No lograba decir absolutamente nada coherente, solo balbuceaba hasta que volví a bajar mi cabeza en signo de vergüenza y arrepentimiento —En nombre de mis amigos y yo; Lo siento.

—Querido— Volvió a hablar, aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa —No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar— Me comento. Volví a elevar mi cabeza para verla, esta vez con un gesto de confusión. La mujer solo se aparto un poco invitándome a pasar. Algo confundido le hice caso, a paso lento entre y fue cuando me hizo un ademan para que la siguiera. Todavía confundido lo hice, caminando detrás de la mujer. Se detuvo en frente de una puerta blanca la cual tenía varias pegatinas en ella; guitarras eléctricas, baterías, bajos y micrófonos. Parecía toda una banda la que adornaba su puerta y también en la parte central de la puerta una gran letra "Y" pintada con un color entre violeta y fucsia —Le has roto la ventana a ella, no a mi— Hablo nuevamente la señora —Te tienes que disculpar con ella, no conmigo— Explico.

Me quede paralizado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del tipo de persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Disculparse con un adulto era muy fácil ya que eran bastante sensatos, pero el tener disculparse con una chica -obviamente era una chica por la decoración de la puerta- fue algo que no estaba en mis planes. Solo me quede en ese lugar, completamente estático, viendo la puerta fijamente como si quisiera atravesarla con algún tipo de rayos-X y poder ver lo que me esperaba dentro de la habitación.

Si hubiera sabido que tú estabas del otro lado, hubiera casi derribado la puerta.

Vi como aquella mujer de nuevo hacia su aparición, abriendo la puerta por mi y empujándola para que quedara al a vista la habitación. Era bastante espaciosa, con la cama en el centro de esta y objetos varios alrededor, desde repisas llenas de libro hasta un par de guitarras e incluso un escritorio el cual estaba lleno de lo que parecían ser partituras y en efecto allí estaba… La ventana rota.

— ¡Mamá!— De la nada apareció una chica de largo y fucsia cabello la cual parecía que estaba saliendo de debajo de su cama. Se paro, dejando ver que no tenía mucha estatura pero parecía no mucho menor que yo. En su mano derecha se encontraba el que parecía que se convertiría en el objeto de mis pesadillas desde ese momento.

_Maldita pelota…_

—Tan solo…— Comenzó a hablar —Apareció de la nada— fue lo que dijo con la vista fija en la pelota. Miro hacia el frente y nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Otra vez avergonzado desvié mi mirada, tratando de disimular el sonrojo — ¿Es tuya?— Pregunto extendiendo su mano, mientras se colocaba de rodillas sobre la cama. Tan solo asentí con todavía mis ojos puestos en otro lugar.

Recuerdo que en ese momento maldije mil y un veces a Noda, deseando que hubiera sido él quien fuera a aquella casa y no yo… Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no podría estar más agradecido.

La chica se acerco a mí tratando de buscar mi mirada mientras yo la seguía evitando. Soltó un suspiro de frustración hasta que extendió nuevamente su mano, ofreciéndome la pelota. Trate de agarrarla pero en el último momento me acuerdo que retiraste la mano. Te mire confundido y tu solo sonreíste.

—Hasta que logro que me mires— Fue lo que dijo aquella chica, logrando que me avergonzara de nuevo y que el sonrojo volviera a mi rostro — ¿Quieres la pelota de vuelta? Bien, te la daré~— Fue lo que dijiste volviendo a estirar la mano y como si no hubiera sido obvio para mi, nuevamente la retiraste cuando intente agarrarla —Pero… Hay una condición— Soltó por fin. Suspire resignado. No me quedaba de otra por lo que saque mi billetera y empecé a contar.

— ¿Cuánto te debo por la ventana?— Pregunte y fue cuando ella me vio como si mi color de piel hubiera cambiado repentinamente a rojo o verde — ¿Qué?— Pregunte alzando una ceja mientras que ella negaba.

— ¡Que importa la ventana!— Exclamo de manera entusiasta, sobresaltándome un poco —Quiero que me lleves a jugar contigo. Esa es la condición.

Y si en ese momento ya estaba confundido ahora lo que podía estar era atontado. Cualquier persona en circunstancias normales me hubiera reclamado por la ventana, haciendo un berrinche por haber roto aquel vidrio y me hubiera exigido pagar por algo que ni siquiera había hecho yo, sin escuchar explicación. Pero no… Ella tan solo con una gran sonrisa entusiasta me pidió que la llevara al juego, que la ventana no le importara en lo más mínimo. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ella no era una persona normal…

Y a decir verdad… Yo tampoco lo era.

— ¡Por cierto!— Exclamo ella cuando ya estábamos saliendo de su casa —Es un placer conocerte— Dijo extendiendo su mano libre, ya que en la otra sostenía todavía la pelota de baseball —Mi nombre es Nyan Yui.

— ¿Nyan?

— ¡Yui!— Exclamo con entusiasmo. Yo solo eleve una ceja mientas metía mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón — ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

—Hideki… Hinata Hideki.

No puedo evitar reírme al recordar las caras de todos mis amigos cuando llegue con Yui. Recuerdo que Takamatsu me dijo "Tenias que buscar una pelota, no una novia" cuando la vio y que varias veces Shiina me había acusado de ser "corto de mente" sin embargo ninguno se negó a incluirla en el juego ya que para nosotros; mientras mas, mejor. Pero por supuesto, algo que me da todavía más gracia fue la expresión de todos -incluida la mía- al ver como en su primera bateada anotaba un home-run con una fuerza sorprendente, lo rápido que corría para hacer una carrera, la agilidad que tenia al hacer un out y también la facilidad que tenia al ser el pitcher. Definitivamente era una deportista increíble.

¿Quién diría que desde ese día seria algo cotidiano el verme con ella?

Todo lo que vivimos… Todo lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que me parecías completamente insoportable, chillona y escandalosa. Eras dramática, gritona y demasiado hiperactiva. Recuerdo también que no podíamos vernos sin discutir, desde palabras ofensivas hasta agresiones físicas típicas de una tsundere… Pero tú no eras tsundere… Tú simplemente no tenías una palabra que te describiera.

Tu solo eras tú… Eras única.

Recuerdo mi mayor confusión, cuando la pequeña Otonashi Hatsune te pregunto tu nombre real. Tan solo sonreíste como siempre lo hacía, diciendo que no tenía importancia y fue solo al ver el gesto de confusión en el rostro de Yuzuru, de Kanade y mío que nos dijo que tanto el "apellido" como el "nombre" eran pertenecientes a un Manga. Conociendo a Hatsune y su amor y conocimiento sobre los mangas sabíamos que decía la verdad y Yui no lo negó. Cuando Kanade te pregunto tu nombre real repetiste "No tiene mucha importancia. Solo díganme Yui"… En ese momento no lo entendí, y hasta este momento no lo entiendo. Ya luego te preguntare… Si se me da la oportunidad.

Recuerdo tras recuerdo, experiencia tras experiencia… Cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de ti y ni cuenta me había dado. Ahora que lo pienso, era bastante evidente y me maldigo por no habértelo dicho antes…

No nos conocimos en una circunstancia normal, la verdad es que nada en nuestra relación jamás fue normal. Y agradezco por ello… Porque somos tan extraños juntos que nos complementamos el uno con el otro.

Todas aquellas salidas en grupo, los partidos de baseball que tanto me gustaban, los partidos de football que tanto te encantaban y luego cuando de la nada anunciaste que estabas en una banda y que eras la vocalista… Todo lo recuerdo.

Pero no todo puede ser bueno ¿Cierto? Como aquella vez en tu primer concierto con las "GirDeMo" cuando Iwasawa se enfermo y la tuviste que sustituir en la guitarra sin ni siquiera tener idea de lo que hacías. Eres una pésima guitarrista ¿Sabes? O también la vez en la que te tropezaste, trayendo contigo a Kanade haciendo que se sufriera un esguince el pie. ¿Y cómo olvidar la vez en la que fuiste cómplice de los hermanos menores de Yurippe? Quisieron hacerle una broma y termino cayéndose por las escaleras torciéndose la muñeca… Eres una persona desastrosa, sí que lo eras… Pero también eras una muy buena amiga. Je… ¿A quién estoy tratando de engañar? Yo jamás te vi como una amiga… Y de eso me di cuenta aquel día… Aquel 24 de diciembre de hace dos años, cuando no te importo que fuera víspera de navidad… Apenas recibiste la noticia, saliste corriendo hacia mí.

¿Sabes? Ese día fue cuando mi amor hacia ti tomo un punto sin retorno. Desde ese día estoy tan enamorado de ti que se me hace una necesidad, casi tanto como respirar…

También lo recuerdo… Ese maldito día…

—Hideki… ¡Hideki!— Llamabas una y otra vez mientras tocabas la puerta. Me sentía ofendido ¿Cuándo te había dado derecho de llamarme por mi primer nombre? Eras una confianzuda… —Hideki, si no abres la puerta la voy a tumbar… ¡Y los dos sabemos que soy capaz de hacerlo!— Amenazaste. Al borde del enojo me levante de golpe, abriendo la puerta con rabia. Mi rostro estaba tenso y mis ojos hinchados de lo mucho que había llorado. Abrí la puerta dispuesto a gritarte que te largaras y a maldecirte mil y un veces, pero tu abrazo cálido me agarro con la guardia baja. Relaje mi ceño fruncido en todo el día —Ya, ya— Decías en forma de consuelo mientras que tus menudos brazos me rodeaban —Estoy aquí para ti— Dijiste antes de apartarte un poco para poder verme directo al rostro y sonreírme de la manera más sincera que existía en el mundo.

Resignado te invite a pasar. Encendiste la luz y yo fruncí el ceño, colocando mis manos sobre mis ojos ante el repentino resplandor. Suspiraste negando al mismo tiempo que te sentabas en el gran sofá que estaba en mi sala. Yo solo cerré la puerta tras sí, sentándome a tu lado para dejar caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Tu mano cálida acaricio mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que acomodabas los mechones rebeldes de mi ahora largo cabello –el cual deje crecer por sugerencia tuya-. No decíamos nada, yo porque no tenia ánimos de hablar y tu porque tan solo te dedicabas a observarme. De un momento a otro volviste a abrazarme y fue cuando estalle. No pude soportar ni un segundo más y mis lágrimas volvieron a correr, humedeciendo un poco aquella chaqueta color blanco la cual recuerdo te había regalado Hisako en tu último cumpleaños. Tu mano acariciaba mi cabello, en un intento de calmarme… Pero nada podía hacer ya. Me sentía impotente.

_Maldita sea…_

—Y-Yui…— Apenas logre decir entre sollozos —Yu-Yuri… Ella… Yuri mur…— Intente decir, pero antes de que la frase fuera completada ella negó, haciendo un ademan con su dedo índice; indicando que hiciera silencio.

—No lo digas más… Ya lo sé todo— Dijiste con tu mirada perdida —Tanto Yurippe como Yuzuru me han dicho— Me notificaste. No pude evitar mi asombro… Tal vez que Yuzuru se halla enterado era normal, y que Yurippe se enterara tampoco era raro, después de todo ambos eran mis mejores amigos; lo raro era que ambos le hayan notificado a Yui. O eso fue lo que pensé en aquel momento, ahora que lo pienso mejor tiene mucho sentido.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?— Me pregunte a mi mismo en voz alta — ¿Qué voy a hacer que ahora Yuri no está conmigo?— Las lagrimas volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Actuaste rápido, empezando a secarlas con tus manos. Recuerdo también que en ese momento me sentí idiota; siendo yo el hombre y estaba siendo consolado de esa manera por ti… En una situación mi orgullo me hubiera hecho retirar tu mano de un momento a otro, pero en ese momento todo me importaba poco… Me sentía perdido sin Yuri a mi lado… Sin mi madre a mi lado… Era muy tarde… Ya ella se había ido —Se fue… Se fue para siempre. Ahora estoy solo— Murmure para mí mismo y fue ahí cuando te levantaste de golpe y me miraste de manera fulminante.

— ¡Hinata Hideki!— Exclamaste molesta y como si fuera un reflejo, también me levante — ¿Cómo te atreves a decir ese tipo de tonterías?— Tratabas de sonar fuerte, pero lo cristalino en tus ojos era un poco obvio y sin embargo seguiste hablando con autoridad — ¿Qué diría tu madre Hinata Yuri si te viera en estas condiciones?— Preguntaste con rudeza, girándote para vernos frente a frente. Lo admito, el escuchar su nombre fue como una horrible punzada — ¡Ella no aceptaría ese tipo de comportamientos, Hideki! Tal vez no la conocí tanto como Yurippe o como Otonashi… ¡O incluso como Noda! Pero sé que si ella siguiera aquí contigo te diría lo que estoy a punto de decirte— Elevaste tu rostro y fue cuando me di cuenta; también estabas llorando —Se que te diría que siguieras adelante… ¡Que jamás estarás solo! Si, ella se fue… Pero su recuerdo siempre estará contigo ¿O no?— Tus lagrimas no las podías suprimir y tu voz se quebraba, pero seguías hablando dispuesta a darme ánimos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que aprecie eso, Yui — ¡Además! Aquí siempre estaremos tus amigos para apoyarte… Aquí siempre estaré yo para apoyarte— Poco a poco tu voz se fue apagando.

No lo pude evitar. Esta vez fui yo quien te atrajo hacia mí, estrechando tu menudo cuerpo contra el mío, ahora eras tú la que humedecía con tus saladas lágrimas mi camisa azul, pero me importo poco. Tan solo te estrechaba contra mi cuerpo y recosté mi barbilla en tu cabeza.

—Gracias, Yui— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento. Tu tan solo soltaste una risa.

—A callar, Hideki. Arruinas el momento— Me recriminaste. Fue en ese momento cuando lo recordé y te agarre por los hombros apartándote un poco de mí, mirándote de manera desaprobatoria. Si no hubiera querido tomarte el pelo respecto al asunto, juro que me hubiera reído en un volumen extremadamente fuerte.

— ¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de llamarme por mi primer nombre, Yui?— Pregunte por fin, fingiendo enojo. Tan solo rodaste los ojos, cruzándote de brazos.

—Pensé que me dirías algo importante…— Te quejaste. Ofendido alce una ceja — ¡Lo dice el que llamaba a su propia madre por su primer nombre!— Exclamaste, para después tapar tu propia boca. Me imagino que pensaste que estaría algo delicado respecto al tema. Y en realidad si lo estaba, pero ella tenía razón… Tal vez mi madre no estaría físicamente conmigo, pero me seguiría acompañando…

Y también… Tenía a Yui a mi lado.

—A callar, Nyan— Dije, repitiendo sus propias palabras —Que arruinas el momento…

En ese momento en mi familia era solo yo. Mi padre nunca estuvo con nosotros, mi madre había muerto y yo era único… Si no fuera por ti, me hubiera sentido muy solo pero gracias a ti podía seguir. Mis amigos estuvieron junto a mi todo el tiempo, apoyándome cada vez que podían y yo no podía estar más agradecido, y aunque mis dos mejores amigos; Yuzuru y Yurippe me apoyaron bastante, no podía evitar estar más agradecido con Yui, sobre todos los demás…

Recuerdo lo preocupada que estaba su madre, cuando llego ese 24 de diciembre, después de salir corriendo sin razón aparente y también recuerdo lo avergonzado que estaba en aquel momento… Recuerdo lo agradecido que estaba al ser invitado a pasar las festividades con ustedes y lo avergonzado que estaba al estar tan cerca de ti.

A lo largo de los últimos dos años me di cuenta que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ti, según el idiota de Yuzuru era demasiado obvio y las palabras de Yurippe eran "ella es tan inocente que no se ha dado cuenta" y creo que tenía razón… Además de inocente eras despistada. Cualquiera que me veía se daba cuenta que yo te veía mas allá que como solo una amiga, pero mi cobardía no me permitía decirte nada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y desviaba el tema, por supuesto eras tan despistada que no te dabas cuenta… Eras la única que no se daba cuenta.

No podría estar más arrepentido de eso.

Por el mes de diciembre del año pasado no había podido estar más devastado… Después de dos años de felicidad junto a ti, después de que por fin me decidiera por decirte lo que siento, de que por fin tuviera las agallas para poder confesarte mis sentimientos… Después de que pasaran dos años para construir este sentimiento, todo se derrumba frente a mis ojos… De nuevo.

Esa imagen todas las noches me tortura, pasando en cámara lenta como si mi a algún ser místico se le hiciera divertido ver mi reacción cada vez que despertaba, sudando frio y con la respiración entrecortada. Mi memoria fotográfica era una bendición porque no había olvidado ninguno de los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos… Pero también era una maldición porque aquella imagen había quedado tatuada en mí para siempre.

Lo recuerdo todo, Yui… Con cada detalle.

Recuerdo que estaba caminando, vestido completamente de negro y con un pequeño ramo de flores de cerezo en mi mano derecha. Era 24 de diciembre y una pequeña capa de hielo cubría la carretera mientras que la nieve me llegaba a un poco más arriba de los talones. Habíamos quedado en ir a visitar la tumba de Yuri… Digo; de mi madre. Tanto me habías acostumbrado a no llamarla por su primer nombre que había llegado al punto de corregirme a mí mismo.

Estaba cerca de tu casa, la neblina para mi suerte –o desgracia- no era tan densa así que podía ver todo con claridad. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando te vi, saliendo de tu casa vestida completamente de negro, con un pantalón largo y un abrigo de bordes blancos. Simplemente hermoso el contraste de tu cabello con la ropa. No hice nada más que sonrojarme mientras gritaba tu nombre. Elevaste tu mirada sonriendo mientras saludabas animadamente con tu mano derecha, haciéndome una seña para que me quedara en donde estaba; dándome a entender que ella iba a cruzar la calle en vez de hacerlo yo.

Cuando hubiera deseado que yo hubiera sido el que cruzara esa calle.

La pequeña capa de hielo que estaba sobre el asfalto lo hacía totalmente peligroso para aquellos conductores imprudentes y para nuestra desgracia, el conductor de aquel camión de mudanzas era uno de los tantos conductores inconscientes.

Para mí, todo paso en cámara lenta…

Te vi cruzar la calle y después vi como aquel camión aparecía de la nada, frenando repentinamente pero gracias a la capa de hielo en el asfalto lo que hizo fue derrapar. Luego un golpe seco se escucho y simplemente me quede quieto, completamente tieso… En estado de shock.

Allá estabas tú, en el frio asfalto sobre un charco de sangre que iba creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos. Un grito fue lo que me despertó de mi shock y fue cuando vi a tu madre corriendo hacia ti, pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. El conductor del camión se bajo completamente preocupado y yo, cegado por la ira camine hacia él. Veía todo borroso, no estaba consciente de mis acciones y fue hasta que vi mis nudillos ensangrentados que me detuve.

Mi mirada por fin volvió a la normalidad, alternaba mi vista desde el conductor con el rostro lleno de moretones hasta el cuerpo de mi querida Yui completamente inconsciente. Los ojos de su madre estaban cristalizados y los míos iban por el mismo camino. Sin importarme nada ni nadie agarre a Yui entre mis brazos, le dije a su madre que me buscara en el hospital y fue la última palabra que dije antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Le gritaba a todo el que se atravesara que se quitara, no sabía de donde había sacado tanta fuerza o velocidad pero lo que si sabía era que la vida de mi ángel estaba en peligro… Y no dejaría que aquel ángel que de alguna manera había llegado a la tierra regresara al cielo. No dejaría que se me fuera de las manos.

Con gritos de desesperación llegue al hospital más cercano, pidiendo ayuda a cualquiera que se me atravesara al frente. En poco tiempo me ofrecieron la atención médica, así que por primera vez desde que todo había pasado me aleje de ella… Ahora todo estaba en manos de los médicos que la atendieran. Ya yo había hecho todo lo que podía.

De mi abrigo –ahora lleno de sangre- saque mi celular e inmediatamente teclee un mensaje en cadena dirigido a todos nuestros compañeros. Sabía que por lo menos si no hacían acto de presencia en ese mismo momento, lo harían al siguiente.

Mensaje Urgente: Vengan al hospital cercano a la casa de Yui… Ella está en problemas

Envié el mensaje y a los pocos minutos me llegaron los mensajes en respuesta. Después de una media hora llego Yurippe, acompañada de Kanade, Iwasawa, Yuzuru, Hatsune y de ultimo; la madre de Yui la cual también tenía sus ropas llenas de sangre y su rostro con el rastro de las lagrimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos esperando los resultados. A mí se me hizo una eternidad y la impaciencia hacia que caminara de un lado a otro. Ya varias veces diferentes personas me habían pedido que me calmara, pero simplemente no podía. Jamás en mi vida había estado tan tenso.

Casi a las dos de la mañana del 25 de diciembre se acerco un doctor nosotros dándonos las noticias sobre Yui. Apenas las palabras del doctor llegaron a nuestros oídos, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por nuestras mejillas; tanto de felicidad como de tristeza. Yui seguía viva… Pero…

Parapléjica.

Internamente agradecía que no se la llevaran, pero a cambio de dejar a ese pequeño ángel conmigo se habían llevado su capacidad de poder moverse.

A los dos días despertaste. No pudiste evitar llorar al recibir la noticia, pero por lo menos agradecías el poder seguir con vida. Te empezaste a disculpar con tu madre, diciéndole que ahora serias una carga para ella… No pude evitar meterme en donde no me habían llamado, sabiendo que eso a ti te molestaba… Pero simplemente no lo pude evitar.

—Yui— La llame, ella inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia mí, moviendo su cabeza siendo esta la única parte del cuerpo la cual podía mover en ese momento —Discúlpame por no hacer nada para evitar esto— Dije con mis ojos cristalizados. Sonreíste mientras negabas de manera suave.

—No es tu culpa…

—Sí lo es— Te interrumpí acercándome y agachándome al lado de tu camilla —Y te prometo que te compensare… No sé cómo, pero te lo compensare. A partir de este momento estaré siempre contigo— Prometí y fue cuando tu expresión cambio a una sorprendida —Todo lo que me resta de vida, lo pasare a tu lado… Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado, Yui.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Hideki…

—No, tienes razón— Dije asintiendo —No tengo que… Pero _quiero_ estar contigo, Yui— Sus ojos se cristalizaron aun mas — ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare… Soy un idiota por no habértelo dicho antes, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿Verdad?— La risa de la peli-fucsia retumbo por toda la habitación, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por contener sus lagrimas.

—Verdaderamente eres un idiota, Hideki… Atándote de por vida a una mujer la cual no se puede mover… La cual no te podrá dar hijos… La cual no podrá hacer nada por ti.

—Con existir ya haces mucho por mi…— Murmure, casi para mi mismo pero estaba consciente de que ella me había escuchado.

—Que idiota eres… Hideki— Fue lo que dijiste antes de sonreír — ¿Y? ¿Cuándo me piensas dar el anillo de matrimonio?— Preguntaste logrando sacarme una risa — ¿O es que tenemos que pasar por la etapa del noviazgo también? Porque yo creo que sería dar un paso hacia atrás…— Te seguías burlando.

—Definitivamente, Yui… Eres experta en arruinar momentos.

—Mira quien lo dice…

—Cállate ¿Quieres?— Fue lo que dije antes de colocar mis labios sobre los tuyos. Recuerdo con perfección tu cara de atontada ante esa acción, con la que estuve molestando a lo largo del mes y tu solo desviabas la mirada sonrojada.

Desde ese momento ha pasado exactamente un año y dos meses. Estamos a 27 de febrero y yo estoy empujando tu silla de ruedas por el parque mientras estiras tus brazos de manera distraída. La nieve no se había derretido por completo por lo que de vez en cuando te estirabas lo más posible para poder sentirla derretirse en tus manos. Los minutos pasaban y yo caminaba sin ningún apuro hacia la casa de los Otonash, hablando sin parar. De manera resumida todo este relato salió de mis labios para entrar en los oídos de Yui. No sé cuando comencé a hablar y también era ajeno a si de verdad me estaba prestando atención. Incluso llegue a pensar de que se había dormido, pero fue cuando guarde silencio que un pequeño movimiento me dejo en claro que seguía despierta.

—Valla…— Hablaste después de un rato — ¿De verdad te acuerdas de todo eso, Hinata Hideki?— Preguntaste. Yo solo rodé mis ojos para después suspirar.

— ¿Qué no te lo acabo de decir, Hinata Yui?— Pregunte con un tono un tanto divertido. El anillo plateado relucía en el dedo anular de Yui el cual ella movió de un lado a otro al ser llamada por su nuevo apellido. Yo sonreí. A pesar de que no te acostumbrabas, te encantaba ser llamada así… Lo veía en tus ojos.

— ¿Y así será de ahora en adelante?— Preguntaste ladeando tu cabeza — ¿Recordaras todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasemos juntos, por mas buenos o malos que sean?— Finalizaste tu pregunta. Yo me detuve por un segundo, con una sonrisa en mi rostro la cual no pude disimular ni un poco. Te giraste un poco tratando de poder verme y fue cuando logramos tener un corto contacto visual que empecé a hablar.

—Siempre fue así y siempre lo será, Yui… Después de todo, cada momento que pase contigo vale la pena recordarlo…

Y a partir de ese momento… Cada momento de mi vida estaría junto a ti.

Convirtiéndose en hermosos recuerdos…

_Primero que nada les pido que me compadezcan, chicos (?) Es mi primer fanfiction publicado y la verdad es que tengo los nervios de puntas._

_Desde criticas constructivas hasta tomatazos (?) serán bien recibidos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que bueno... No haya sido tan malo -Sigue nerviosa.-_

_¿Un review? —BrokenDoll-K_


End file.
